They Were Meant to be Angels:
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Following the Manga, it is three years after Mitsuki's surgery. Mitsuki & Takuto go on a vacation together. On the way there, there is an accident. Can Meroko & Izumi come to the rescue and save their lives, again?


**Full Moon wo Sagashite:**

_They were meant to be Angels_

* * *

This is a prize fic for_ xXxmizuhi-chanxXx _from **DeviantArt** for being the first place winner of the **Summer Favorites Contest** in the _Arina Tanemura_ Fanclub, **Kami-no-Kaitou**.

This is based on the Manga for **Full Moon wo Sagashite**, not the anime. It is my first time writing a fanfic for this series, so I hope that everyone enjoys it. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite** and all of the characters in this fanfic (except for the driver and the "new shinigami") belong to _Arina Tanemura_. Only the ideas for this fic are my own.

* * *

It's been three and a half years since that time. By some miracle I am still able to sing. At my debut as Koyama Mitsuki, I was reunited with the captor or my heart; one of them, that is. It would seem that the other is no longer with me; my first love, Eichi-kun, who was killed in a horrible accident on his flight to live with his new family in America. His spirit was always watching over me. It was through his spirit that I was able to see the Shinigami; Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi. Since the ending of my debut concert, though, I have not been able to see Meroko and Izumi. That could only mean that my dearest Eichi-kun was finally able to move on.

"Mitsuki…Mitsuki?" Takuto's voice snapped me back into reality. He was standing before me with a hand gentle placed against my cheek to draw me out of my daze. His eyes were full of concern and unspoken questions.

He was the second miracle in my lifetime. Having only been a Shinigami in training, instead of turning into a ghost when he started to regain his memories from his life, he was given a second chance at living. I raised a hand to cover over his and smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm okay,"

He smiled with relief and moved his hand from my cheek to take hold of my hand. "The car is here," he said and began to lead me through the studio towards the side door.

Because Wakaoji Keiichi and Masami are on their honeymoon, Takuto and I were given permission to take a much needed vacation. After our reunion at my debut concert, Takuto and I debuted as a duet. Because of the attention that we received during our reunion at my debut, everyone was curious to know who the guy that I confessed my love to was. Our popularity as a duet soared and we were quickly named the couple of the year in the music industry. Our duet has been at the top of the charts for the past 4 months. Everything has been hectic, with Oshige-san's wedding plans and companies from all around Japan petitioning Takuto and I with job offers ranging from commercials to modeling and even a couple of movies, that we haven't had much of any time to ourselves. Takuto and I were excited to get away from work for awhile.

After securing his baseball cap, Takuto lifted the hood of my winter coat over my head. Not because of the cold, but rather as a disguise, just in case some fans happened to have wandered down the side alley. After loading into the car, which we took instead of the limo in order to be less conspicuous, we were on our way to a remote hot spring in the mountains far away from civilization. The trip would be long, at least a six hour drive, so I curled into the nook of Takuto's shoulder with a book that I hadn't had much time to read until now. After an hour of reading, I started to doze off.

The sudden swerve of the car, as it began to fishtail on the road, brought me out of the depths of my sleep. The breaks were then pushed down hard, causing me to roll forward. Before I could fall to the floorboard of the car I felt Takuto's arm tighten around my waist. I had been lying on the seat with my head on his lap. With large frightened eyes, I stared up at his face. He was staring with intensity out the window. As the car continued to drive slowly down the road I sat up to look out of the window. Outside, there was nothing but a sheet of white. We were stuck in the middle of a blizzard. You could barely see 2 feet outside of the car.

"Don't worry Mitsuki-san, I'll get you out of this safely," the driver said. He must have seen my frightened look through the rear-view mirror. Without taking my eyes off of the window I grabbed for Takuto's hand and squeezed it tightly and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. At that same moment the car skidded out of control and began to spin on a sheet of ice. My scream was muffled when Takuto pulled me against his chest.

"IZUMI!!! Stop the car! " A familiar voice screamed.

"SHIMATA!" Cursed the male counterpart.

The car stopped suddenly with a jolt. I snapped my head up and searched for the source of the voices. If I was able to hear them, and could see them, did that mean that we were going to die. My heart leapt with an unfamiliar fear. I didn't want to die! My life was finally going the way that I wanted, despite the lack of privacy due to my fans, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

I realized then that the car was starting to tilt forward. I jumped in the seat when the back door of the car flew open. My mind was a blur about the events that followed. Takuto was pushing me to get out of the car. "Hurry, Mitsuki!" His voice echoed in my ear. I felt the car tilting further forward and took a glance at the driver. He was frozen, unmoving in his seat. Through the windshield, against the sheet of white, I saw what I was certain to be a Shinigami. He wasn't like any of the Shinigami that I knew, though. He was dressed in black robes and wore a white cloak. The hood of the cloak covered his face. His hands were thin, with bony fingers that gripped the handle of a Scythe. The Scythe was held in position ready to swipe through the body of our driver. I was all too familiar with what that meant. The scythe would separate the soul from the body. I reached towards the driver with the thought to pull him into the back seat and out of the car. My finger tips brushed the driver's coat, I tried to stretch my arm further, but I was suddenly pulled from the car by some unseen figure. Seconds later, Takuto landed on top of me in the snow as he tumbled out of the vehicle. I watched in horror as the car tilted forward and fell over the edge of the road. Less than a second before the car disappeared into the whiteness of the falling snow, I watched as the Shinigami brought his blade down through the body of the driver. As the car plummeted down the mountain side my scream of fright filled the freezing air.

I was blinded by the flood of tears that spilled from my eyes. It wasn't like it was before. I didn't want to die. I had something to live for now. This new Shinigami wasn't anything like my beloved Meroko or Izumi. Clinging onto Takuto, I couldn't shake the fear that we were going to die. I screamed hysterically when I was pulled forcefully away from Takuto. "Mi-ki, calm down, please!" I heard a familiar male voice against my ear. I chocked down my sobs with a sharp intake of air. I looked over my shoulder to find Izumi behind me. He had a hold of me under my arms and was flying from the scene of the accident, away from the other Shinigami. "I can fly much faster if you don't struggle so much," Izumi stated.

A flood of relief washed over me and I looked forward into the blinding white snow. "Where's Takuto?" I cried in panic. Everything around me was white, I couldn't see anything.

"Me-chan has him, they are up ahead," Izumi responded. Everything was silent as we flew through the blizzard. Izumi was flying so fast that the wind stung my eyes, so I kept them closed. I could only trust in my beloved Shinigami friends to ensure that Takuto and I would be alright.

I couldn't say how long we were flying, fleeing from the scene of the accident. Remembering the fate of our driver, my tears froze on my face. When I felt Izumi begin to slow I took a chance to open my eyes and found that we were now in the forest of the mountain. Here, the snow seemed to fall slower and the wind wasn't as fierce. I could even see Meroko flying with Takuto ahead of us. I was relieved by the sight. It was like Deja-vu seeing them together again. Takuto had let his hair grow out again, and though he no longer wore the cat costume as a Shinigami, I was touched by the sight of the pair who gave me a reason to keep on living.

When Meroko disappeared suddenly, I took a sharp breath. "Don't worry," Izumi reassured me, and it wasn't long until I saw the entrance to a cave, which Izumi entered. As soon as my feet touched the floor of the cave I was tackled by Meroko, who was hugging me tightly and bawling on my shoulder.

"I…was…so…worried!" Meroko managed to say between sobs. "Thank goodness I talked Izumi-kun into going along to the hot springs! " She was crying hysterically.

Taking a step back from her embrace, I placed my hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to look at me. "I can see you," was all that I could say. Under normal circumstances, I would be overjoyed, but unfortunately being able to see my dearest Shinigami friend meant that I was about to die. Meroko wiped at her tears and smiled weakly at my statement.

"We're not going to let the two of you die," Meroko stated, grabbing onto Izumi's arm to insure that he was in agreement with her. "The two of you have been through so much and have only been back together for such a short amount of time. We're NOT going to let you die now!" She repeated and squeezed Izumi's arm until he nodded in agreement.

"W…will that Shinigami follow us?" I asked with a shiver, though whether it was from fear or the cold I didn't know.

"I don't know," Meroko stated, pulling out her Shinigami guide and flipping through the manual. A moment later she put it away, "There's nothing in the guide…you're out of our jurisdiction now," She explained, referring to their positions in the Pediatrics Ward. Takuto and I were too old to be considered one of their cases.

"If you can still see us," Izumi began to say. "Then chances are that you're lives are still in danger."

"B….but, wont y…you get in t…trouble f…for helping us?" I stammered. I could hardly keep my teeth from chattering, I was so cold.

"First thing that we need to do is get you warmed up," Takuto stated, stepping up behind me to wrap his arms around me. He had unzipped his coat and was holding me with his coat wrapped around me in the attempt to warm me up. "I'm more worried about freezing to death then I am about that Shinigami."

"I wonder who that Shinigami was anyway." Meroko thought out loud. "I haven't ever seen him before."

"Do you have any idea where the hot spring is on this mountain?" Izumi asked, ignoring his partner.

"Not without a map," Takuto answered.

"Alright," Izumi nodded and turned towards the cave entrance, grabbing Meroko's arm to pull her along. "Stay here and keep her warm. Meroko and I will look around for the springs,"

"Huh?" Meroko stammered in a moment of confusion as she was pulled along. "Oh, right, yes." She replied when her mind registered what was going on. "You two stay warm. We'll be back soon."

We watched as the two Shinigami disappeared out of the cave entrance. At that moment, I became increasingly aware of reality. Our driver was dead, though I didn't know him well it was still a human life lost, and that alone was depressing. I started to realize that if it hadn't been for Meroko and Izumi, Takuto and I would both be dead now too. The news report even played through my mind. "Koyama Mitsuki and Kira Takuto killed in tragic car accident." The thought of it caused my legs to buckle beneath me.

Takuto scooped me up until his arms and carried me further into the cave. Though the cave was dark, the further back that we went, after setting me down Takuto managed to find some moss and tree roots. In what seemed like no time at all, he had a small fire built for light and warmth. "Take off your coat," he then told me.

I stared at him with uncertainty. I was freezing and he wanted me to take off my coat. When I didn't react, he knelt before me to unzip my coat himself. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Trust me," he replied, and I watched as he laid my coat on the cave floor beside the fire and then pulled me into his embrace to wrap his larger coat around the two of us. Cuddled together in such a way, beside the fire, I seemed to warm up fast. This was the first time that we had been so close. We had been so busy over the past 6 months that we hadn't had much of any time for ourselves and our relationship. He was so warm, and my heart was pounding like a hammer on an anvil. Despite the heat, I was frozen in place, unsure of how to react. Against my ear, I could hear the beating of his heart. I was increasingly aware of the placement of his hands on my body. A searing heat burned in their place, leaving my skin to tingle. I closed my eyes to try to ignore the yearning sensation that started to build throughout my body.

In the next moment, I was being shaken awake. It felt like I was surrounded in a blanket of warmth, and like I would normally do in the morning, I didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately, though, someone pulled me away from my blanket of warmth and was forcing me to stand up. "Come on, Mi-ki, it's time to wake up." At the sound of the voice, my eyes snapped open to see Izumi standing before me. I looked around in panic until I found Takuto standing behind me. He was stretching as if trying to get a kink out of his back. I felt a heat creep into my cheeks as I remembered how he had been holding me in order to keep us both warm.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment," Meroko said, looking back and forth between Takuto and I with suspicion. "But we found the springs. We need to get you there before it gets dark."

Takuto picked up my coat from the cave floor and shook it before holding it open for me to put back on. He then stomped out the fire and we were soon flying out of the cave as we had flown away from the accident, in the direction of the hot springs.

The snow had stopped and a blanket of fresh white snow covered the ground, mountain side and trees. It didn't even feel as cold as it had been earlier. Everything had a majestic sort of beauty and there was a peaceful silence through the wilderness.

Soon, Meroko's appearance started to blur and Izumi's voice started to become a low murmur against my ear. The last thing that I heard him say was, "You guys will be fine, just continue walking down this road for about 3 ½ kilometers." When our feet touched the ground I quickly looked around to find that Meroko and Izumi were no longer there. Rather, I'm sure that they were there, but we could no longer see them.

Takuto took my hand and squeezed it gently before leading me down the road towards our final destination. Upon our arrival Takuto informed the owners of the accident. We were immediately rushed to our rooms and tended to. A doctor from the town down the mountain was called in. Everyone was astonished that we walked away from the accident without any cuts or bruises. The local police located the car, which was totaled and not retrievable. We asked that the media not be brought in about the situation. The appropriate authorities were notified about the driver, who luckily didn't have any living family. Not that his death didn't matter so much as it was a relief that he didn't leave behind a wife or children.

The next night, after everything had calmed down, and after I had gotten out of the hot springs, Takuto came to check on me in my room. I was in a daze again, thinking about Meroko and Izumi. I worried that they may have been in trouble for helping us. Takuto's gentle touch on my cheek brought me out of my thoughts. "They'll be okay," he said, guessing correctly about where my mind had been.

"I hope so," I replied. "You know, they should be elevated to Angels,"

I felt Takuto nod, as he had moved around behind me to wrap her arms around my waist and rest his head against my shoulder. Together we watched out from the sliding door across the hot springs as it began to snow. The snowflakes melted as soon as they landed on the rocks around the springs, but it was beautiful to watch the flakes falling peacefully and collecting high up in the trees.


End file.
